


Enchanted to meet you

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: My take on what should have happened in season 2. Kurt meets Sebastian instead of Blaine and maybe just maybe Sebastian becomes something more to him. Can Sebastian mend the wounds and save Kurt?
Relationships: Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Comments: 155
Kudos: 70





	1. Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Should I continue?

Kurt was cursing Santana and Puck for making him agree to go and spy on the Warblers. He was walking down the stairs through the crowd of blue and red blazers everyone seemed to be in hurry. So much so that someone bumbed into him and he would have fallen if it wasn't for someone's strong arms catching him and pulling him closer to them.

"Thank...you."

Kurt looked at the person who caught him and was completely stunned. There stood the most perfect looking boy he has ever laid eyes upon. Light brown hair perfectly styled a bit CW show like but hot either way and those eyes. Kurt has never seen eyes that were so green and vulnerable as those emerald ones. 

" You're welcome babe."

Hell even the smirk of this boy was sexy. 

" I'm Kurt... Kurt Hummel."

" Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you."

Sebastian kissed the back of Kurt's hand like a real gentleman.

Kurt blushed slightly and looked at the ground. 

" So what brings you to Dalton? Since you obviously don't study here."

" How did you?"

"Please I may be hot but that doesn't mean I'm blind or stupid."

"I... I'm thinking of transferring here actually."

That wasn't a lie but not the whole true either.

Sebastian smiled

"Well let me show you something. It might help you make a decision."

Without warning he took Kurt's hand in his own and took off running with him down the halls of Dalton. Then they stopped at the entrance to a big room occupied by a group of guys.

"Hope you like it."

Sebastian said And went to stand in the center of the room slightly in front of the group. Which started to make music like sounds. This is the Warblers Kurt realized. 

The familiar tone rang through the room as Sebastian started singing.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to  
make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Oh I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew 

I was enchanted to meet you too

The lingering question kept me up  
2AM, who do you love?

I wondered till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say

Hey it was enchanting to meet you

Oh I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you too

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

I was never in love with someone else

I never had somebody waiting on me

Cause you were all of my dreams come true

And I just wish you knew

I was so in love with you."

Kurt was blown away by that performance. Sebastian's voice was so smooth and good and angelic. To top it off Sebastian was staring at Kurt during the whole song making Kurt have butterflies in his stomach. 

In that moment Kurt wished so desperately to be able to attend Dalton for real. Little did he know his wish would soon come true...


	2. The coffee "date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian learns more about Kurt

Sebastian convinced Kurt to go get a coffee with him. He showed Kurt his favourite coffeeshop in Westerville. Kurt ordered a non-fat mocha and Seb got a caramel latte. Call him a girl but he just likes everything sweet. 

"So Kurt...would you mind telling me something about yourself? For example why you want to transfer?"

" It's complicated..."

"I'm listening."

Sebastian could sence from Kurt's facial expressions and the his body language that it was a sore spot for Kurt and something he didn't like to talk about. He understood that, he himself had something he'd rather not talk about so he wasn't about to press for answer.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes uncomfortable I get it you just met me after all."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and locked eyes with him. Something in them seemed so familiar to Kurt almost identical to his own hidden demons. There was also something really warm and welcoming that made Kurt talk.

" I'm being bullied...a lot. It's almost unbearable at times."

" Oh Kurt I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

Faint smile appeared on Kurt's face.

" You probably figured out that I'm gay and I'm out and proud and that's the main reason for the bulling I think. They call me names, throw me into dumpsters, shove me against lockers and thow a slushy in my face."

The further Sebastian listened the more sick and disgusted he got. What kind of people do this to someone else? 

You know this kind very well. Rang in Sebastian's head but he pushed it aside. He tentivly grabbed Kurt's hand giving him time to pull it away but he didn't.

" I'm really sorry. I stand by what I said you don't deserve any of it Kurt."

Sebastian gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and let go to take a sip of his coffee. They talked for a while discovering that they both speak French, both like to sing and both are attracted to boys. Sebastian was having a great time until Blaine Anderson stopped at their table.

" Sebastian... oh hello I'm Blaine Anderson. I don't know what is the deal here but I should warn you about Sebastian here. He's not exactly the most kind person and he's also a player if you know what I mean. What's your name?"

Before Kurt could say anything Sebastian spoke up.

"Listen here Anderson. My friend and I were in the middle of a conversation before you rudely interrupted us and I think he can make a conclusion about me by himself. I'm kind to people I like and I don't like you."

Kurt saw the bigger fight approaching so he gathered his belongings and smiled at Sebastian.

"I gotta go...see around Bas...and you Blaine was it? You should really consider your fashion choice. The clothes you're wearing are suitable for an old grandfather and your hair has so much gel in it that it's shining all the way to New York."

This got a snort and a chuckle from Sebastian and satisfied, confident smile from Kurt as he walked out of the coffeeshop.

Blaine glared at Sebastian.

"What are you planning Sebastian?"

" That's none of your business is it? By the way your insults are getting old same with your weredrobe Kurt's right you could be someone's granddad."

"Kurt huh? Nice name has a ring to it."

Sebastian's eyes darkened dangerously as he stared right at Blaine. His voice dripping with venom.

" You will not come close to Kurt."

"Or what?"

Sebastian got right into Blaine's face.

"Or you'll have to deal with me."

"What's up Sebastian...scared I might get Kurt first?"

Sebastian chuckled bitterly.

" Not a chance. I'm hot, smart, funny, witty and a gentleman dispite what everyone may think. Unfortunately for you though... you're none of those things I just listed. I'm going to say this only once so get it into the big empty gel head of yours...stay away from Kurt."

"Fuck you."

"No thank you I'd rather fuck my clone than you."

With that Sebastian left to go back to Dalton with nothing but Kurt on his mind. What was happening? What was that tiny feeling in his stomach and his heart? He didn't know or didn't want to know. 

One thing he did know however was that he will protect Kurt the best he can. The boy's been through so much and he doesn't even know the whole story and what is yet to come...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys have significantly different days

The next day at school Kurt was feeling happy for once. He didn't want to think that Sebastian was the reason for it, he only met him yesterday for Christ's sake. His mood didn't go unnoticed by the glee club or the teachers. Sadly though neither by his bullies.

"What's the matter fairy someone finally let you suck their dick?"

Kurt ignored it. He knew if he spoke up it would be even worse. He sometimes wanted to just end it, it would be better for everyone. Then a cartain green eyes flashed in his head and he put himself together again. Someone out there seems to actually care about him. 

The rest of the day went surprisingly well until his break before glee. Azimo and more importantly Karofsky decided to give him more bruises. They shoved him against the lockers so hard it took the air out of his lungs and he couldn't catch his breath for a few seconds.

Coach Silvester saw it and started yelling promising consequences scaring the bullies away. 

She then helped Kurt get up and took him to a school nurse for a check up. In that moment Kurt was dead set on transferring.  
He already told his dad about Dalton and he fully supported it. Kurt didn't want to wait any longer and announced his transfer that glee lesson not caring about Rachel's protects. This was the first time he was doing something for himself and his own happiness and it was a great feeling.

Meanwhile Sebastian is having a great time at Dalton. Mostly because he gets to annoy Blaine. As a captain of the Warblers he can be as harsh as he wants without risking being kicked out. Blaine was sure he will be the leader but then Sebastian came along and took it from him. That's what started their rivalry. 

"I just think that he should do something like raise your glass or something at the top twenty in the charts."

"Booring. We need fire and drive. We are the only acapella let's use the advantage. One of them can be Misery by Adam Levine and the second one... hmm... what do you guys think about a medley?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt will transfer in the next episode. Madley of which two songs you'd like to"hear"?


	4. Kurt's roommate

"Welcome to Dalton academy Kurt Hummel. I look forward to seeing more of you in the best way possible I believe."

"Thank you headmaster."

"You're welcome.. by the way you will share a room with a boy who moved here not so long ago. Room number eight."

"Okay thank you."

Kurt already wearing his Dalton uniform wondered through the halls until he found a corridor full of rooms looking for number eight. He found it after a minute or two. The door were slightly open and his roommate was just sorting his clothes on the bed so he was facing away from Kurt.

Kurt knocked softly.

" Excuse me... I'm your new roommate Kurt Hummel."

The person turned around and it was nobody else but Sebastian Smythe with a bright smile on his face. Not a smirk Kurt noted. Real smile.

" Kurt what a lovely surprise. So you are fully transferring here?"

"Yes, already did as you can see."

Kurt mentioned to his uniform and saw Sebastian stare him up and down with heated...even hungry eyes. Kurt felt week in his knees just from the look Sebastian was giving him. Kurt also took his time to really look at Sebastian and he had to admit he has never seen someone hotter than this green eyed boy.

" Welcome to Dalton Kurt. I hope you'll be happy here. I remember you mentioning singing. I officially invite you to an audition for the Warblers as their captain."

" Thanks I will definitely prepare something."

Sebastian helped Kurt unpack and Kurt felt almost at home being here with Sebastian who didn't show him anything but kindness so far.

Sebastian was beyond happy to have Kurt here at Dalton and further more as his roommate. Something between them just instantly clicked. It was in the evening when Kurt came out of the shower only wrapped in a towel that Sebastian realized he will have a very hard time to keep his hands to himself. 

These thoughts however went away the moment he looked closely and noticed the scars on Kurt's body. Some more visible than others.

" Kurt are those all from the bulling or... or do you hurt yourself?"

Kurt panicked at that question. He didn't realize he was so exposed until now. 

" That's none of your business."

" Yes it is I'm your roommate and friend."

" I don't know you and you don't know me. We're not friends."

Kurt realised what he said the moment these words left his mouth and Sebastian's eyes darkened with pain and anger.

" I'm sorry I didn't..."

"You're right we're not friends and I clearly don't know you...seems like I missjudged you."

Sebastian went for the door and was halfway out of the room when he turned back to Kurt.

" You're not the only one with scars you know."

Sebastian said and slam the door shut behind him leaving Kurt figure out what he meant by it on his own...


	5. Honesty

Sebastian knew he was being childish but he was hurt by Kurt's words nevertheless. He went out on the Dalton grounds and sat down on the bench. He rolled up his sleeve of the blazer and looked at the light scars on his forarm. He was honest when he said he has scars as well. He stopped cutting himself about a year ago when he finally moved away with his mom. She keeps him in check and since he started at Dalton he never once thought about it. 

Kurt needs someone to be there for him. Someone who's been through it too and he will be that someone even if he may be met with resistance and cold shoulder from Kurt. He got up and went back to their room. Finding Kurt already in his bed asleep.

He smiled at the vision and went to bed as well. 

" Goodnight Kurt."

He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning there was quiet and tension between Kurt and Sebastian. Neither of them knowing what to say or if any words from them are wanted. Sebastian ended up being the bolder one.

"Kurt I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal. You're right we don't know each other well yet and..."

"No I'm sorry Bas I overreacted. I'm just not used to being concerned for you know. The teachers at Mckinney knew about what I was going through and they didn't do anything except for one. My dad tries to talk to me but he doesn't get it. He doesn't even know I cut myself from time to time. I don't want to do it just sort of..."

" Makes you feel better."

" Yes."

Kurt noticed Sebastian didn't ask it he sort of announced it. He looked into his eyes and studied his face. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Sebastian KNOWS it. He knows from his own experience.

"Sebastian I... I'm really sorry I had no idea that you.."

"It's okay I haven't done it since I started living with my mom. But the scars remained."

Sebastian showed Kurt his forarm and Kurt looked at it closely. He took Sebastian's hand and softly traced Sebastian's scars with his fingers. He was kinda fascinated by them.

Sebastian closed his eyes at Kurt's touch he hasn't been touched for so long and not only on intimate parts but in general. 

" We should get going. Don't wanna be late your first day."

The lessons went smoothly and Kurt even made some friends. Jeff and Nick really lovely couple in his opinion. He secretly hoped to have something like this himself one day. Blaine tried to make conversation with him but Kurt wasn't having it. He considered himself a pretty good judge of character and Blaine wasn't someone who he wanted to get involved with.

The last lesson of the day was in fact the Warblers practice and his audition. He chose a song that in his opinion discribed him and his life perfectly. 

"Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning with a song called Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. Kurt closed his eyes and started singing. Leaving everyone in the room schocked by his voice from the first word.

Kurt:

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life.

Sebastian listened carefully to the lyrics and related to them so much. He looked closely at Kurt singing with his eyes frequently closing and tear's slowly making their way out.

Kurt:

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me

Sebastian did know what it was like and that's what made him do what he did next surprising everyone. He got up and joined Kurt on the refrain.

Kurt and Sebastian:

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay

Kurt:

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like

Both:

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like

What its like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

The song ended and the boys were staring at each other standing so close to each other that they were almost touching. Jeff and Nick shared a knowing look. There will be something between those two for sure. 

Meanwhile Blaine had a look of pure rage and hatred directed at Sebastian. That whore isn't going to win, there's no way...


	6. Is this love?

"Well I think it's already decided but who's in favour of accepting Kurt Hummel to the Warblers please raise your hand."

Sebastian's hand flew up followed by everyone else's. 

"It's official then. Welcome to the Warblers Kurt."

Sebastian smiled and winked which made Kurt blush and look down at the ground. 

The rest of the practice was spend by discussing the set list and incorporating Kurt into the group. 

" If I may I have an idea. Sebastian wanted to do a medley right? How about we combine shape of you by Edd Sheeran and Despacito?"

"I think that's a great idea."

Sebastian supported Kurt's idea. Blaine was a different story.

" I'm sorry Kurt but I don't think we should do that. Those two songs are alone pretty seductive and combining them that would be so cheap."

" I don't know. I like it as well."

Jeff said and Nick noded. It came down to voting and to Blaine's dislike he was the only one against it. Nothing was going Anderson's way and he couldn't stand it.

He walked out of the room with an angry expression on his face.

" What's his problem?"

" That he's not the center of attention and isn't getting what he wants. That's just the way he is. Don't worry about it too much Kurt it's not worth it."

Nick answered and Kurt just nodded. He just didn't like Blaine at all. He didn't know the exact reason but that didn't matter. 

Sebastian noticed Kurt being a bit unsettled so he put his hand on Kurt's knee and gave it a squeeze.

"You ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

Kurt smiled and put his hand on Sebastian's who smiled back. Both of them had the same thought running through their minds.

' Is this what love feels like?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine hits a sore spot for Sebastian

Over the course of two weeks Kurt and Sebastian became best friends. They were almost inseparable. They went to classes together, sat together in the class or at any meal of the day. The spent their free time together as much as they possibly could. Both of them were really happy. 

Sectionals were coming up and so the Warblers practice was always pretty intense and Sebastian could be demanding if he wanted but Kurt never complained. He actually liked this side of Sebastian he couldn't explain why but he just found it hot when Sebastian was so confident and stern.

To be honest he found almost everything about Sebastian hot these days. 

"Ok so I'll start the mash up off and then it will be jeff and then Kurt and last Kurt and me together and obviously all of us together."

"What about me? I don't get a solo?"

Blaine was fuming how dare Smythe not give him any solo? He's way better than anyone here and he is left out?

" Don't be a princess over it. You must be used to not getting any."

Cat calles rang through the room once Sebastian said it and a smirk appeared on his face. 

" I'd rather not get any then be a whore like you!"

"Hey don't call him that!"

" What do you see in him Kurt? He's no good don't you get it? Once he gets you to sleep with him he won't give a shit about you."

" Okay back off Anderson. You know absolutely nothing about me or Kurt."

"I know about Robert."

Sebastian froze and Kurt noticed. So did everyone else. Kurt acted on instinct and took Sebastian's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. That seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Practice is over, everyone dismissed."

Without letting go of Kurt's hand Sebastian walked towards the door and out of the room with Kurt by his side. Without saying a word he led them to the grounds on his secret spot. In the bushes there was a hidden path leading to a beautiful garden with a fountain and swing bench. 

Still silent Sebastian sat down on the swing and Kurt fallowed suit. Letting Sebastian to sort his thoughts and start talking whenever he's ready. 

" I like this place. It's hidden and peaceful. You can really shut down here and not think about anything. Just escape everything."

"It's a beautiful place, thank you for showing it to me. You know sharing something important to you with me. It means a lot."

" You're the only person besides my mom and maybe jeff and Nick who I trust."

" Wanna talk about what happened?"

" What do you want to know?"

"Well I think the first and most important thing would be... who's Robert."

Kurt saw and felt Sebastian flinch at the name again and knew that it was someone who must have hurt him quite a bit. Sebastian's answer however left him absolutely shocked and speechless and not in a good way.

"He's my father."


	8. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter but important chapter. We learn more about Sebastian's past

" Your father?"

"Yeah..."

" What did he do to you?"

Kurt is afraid of the answer because he thinks he knows what it was but prays to be wrong.

Sebastian started shaking a bit just thinking about his life before Dalton. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around him into a warm and comforting hug. 

" He abused me since I was ten. That's also the time when I first started cutting myself. He used to beat me and even...used me sexually. My own father."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. It's horrible you don't deserve any of it"

" I didn't say anything until last year when he hit my mom. I flipped, yelled at him, acussed him of everything he ever did to me. That's when mom packed both of us and we left. We stayed with my grandma for a while until my mom got a job here and we moved away from France."

"How does Blaine know about it?"

" He has a wealthy family and very well known father who knows my father. That's how. He kept his mouth shut until now. Maybe because of what happened to me in the past I flirt a lot and try to make it all seem like a game, like it doesn't actually matter. So I'm sorry if sometimes I can be a bit slutty."

"Don't say that. You're not slutty at all. I get why you do what you do now even more than I did before."

"Really?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt surprised. Nobody ever said they get him, nobody except for Kurt.

"Yes."

They were looking at each other and Sebastian had a strong urge to kiss him. But that wouldn't be right. At least not right now in this situation. He just hugged him even tighter. He was sure that he's falling in love with Kurt...


	9. Sectionals

Another few days passed and it was the time of Sectionals. It was then when Kurt met with the New Directions again backstage. He chatted with them for a bit. The New Directions was first to perform and according to Kurt they did amazing job. Once they were finished it was the Warblers turn to take the stage. Kurt was nervous and Sebastian saw it.

"Kurt it's going to be amazing don't worry."

"I just never had a solo before."

"You will kill it Kurt, we all will."

Those green eyes calmed him down. They went on the stage and started making the melody of 'Misery'.

The Warblers:

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

Sebastian:

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed

Warblers:

So let me be  
And I'll set you free

Sebastian:

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Nick and Jeff:

Your salty skin and how  
It mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be  
Completely intertwined  
It's not that I didn't care  
It's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel,  
It's what I didn't show  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free  
I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Sebastian:

You say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
Don't care where I have to run

The Warblers:

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

Sebastian:

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

The Warblers:

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back.

Applause sounded through the room as the melody changed into a combination of Shape of you and Despacito.

Sebastian:

Comin' over in my direction  
So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah  
Turn every situation into heaven, yeah  
Oh, you are

Jeff:

My sunrise on the darkest day  
Got me feelin' some kind of way  
Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly

Kurt:

¡Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

The Warblers:

(oh yeah)

Kurt:

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Kurt and Sebastian:

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Sebastian:

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow

The Warblers:

(despacito)

Kurt:

Over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

Kurt and Sebastian:

Girl you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now follow my lead  
I may be queasy, don't let me see

Sebastian:

Oh boy  
ya no hablemos más  
toma mi cuerpo y frótalo contra ti  
ven y sígueme hasta el fin  
ven, ven y sígueme hasta el fin

Kurt and Sebastian:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

The Warblers:

Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I

Kurt:

Oh, despacito  
This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico  
I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
I can move forever cuando estoy contigo  
¡Báilalo!  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito   
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito   
Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza   
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza

Sebastian and Kurt:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bed sheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body

The Warblers:

Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
Despacito  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, oh I  
Come on, be my baby, oh yeah 

Another huge applause Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and Sebastian winked.

When it was time to announce the winner all clubs gathered on the stage and waited nervously for the results to be announced. 

"The winners are...The Dalton academy Warblers!"

As soon as they heard that everyone started cheering and huging each other. Without thinking Sebastian picks Kurt up and spinnes him around laughing and in the heat of a moment he lockes eyes with Kurt's and kisees him passionately. Right there in front of everyone...


	10. Celebrations and fear

Kurt was taken aback but kissed back after a few seconds. Not caring about the audience or anything else. Right now Sebastian was the only person who existed for him. When they pulled apart they both were smiling from ear to ear. The Warblers were cheering for them along with some of the New Directions and people in the audience. Everyone went out of the stage and celebrated. 

Everyone but one...Blaine. He was happy about that victory but he was also angry about the kiss between Sebastian and Kurt.

He hates Sebastian from the moment he refused him shortly after he attended Dalton. He wanted to get with him but Sebastian refused dispite his slutty behavior. He still had the audacity to say no to him. But with Kurt he was suddenly so interested.

The group decided to go celebrate their victory by getting dinner and that's what they did and everything went fine. Sebastian was having a great time and was pretty much on cloud nine since the victory and the kiss. Which he had to admit was the best kiss he's ever had. 

His good mood was about to falter however. His phone rang showing his mom calling. He smiled and answered the call.

"Hey maman what's up?"

" Seb... please come home immediately... I'm scared."

"Mom what's wrong."

The distress was evident in my voice and Kurt squeezed my knee under the table for comfort.

"He's here Seb... he's back."

Sebastian didn't even had to ask he knew the second she said it who she meant. He got up and ran to his car while still on the phone.

" Ok I'm on my way. Stay where you are lock the doors and hide I'm coming."

He got to his car and as he started the engine the passenger door opened and Kurt hoped in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you. You're not going to face your father alone ever again."

"How did you know?"

" The way you reacted."

"You're amazing you truly are."

Sebastian stepped on the gas and drove to his house hoping to get there as fast as possible...


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian might as well broken a record of how fast he got home. The panic in him was so big that he didn't think clearly. The second the car stopped Sebastian was out and sprinting towards the house with Kurt right behind him. 

He tried the front door and it was locked that was a good sign. Then he remembered the back door in the garden. He tried those as well and a wave of panic washed over him when he realised it was in fact unlocked.

He shared a scared look with Kurt and pulled him behind him but Kurt wasn't having he switched them so Sebastian was behind him and they slowly and as silently as possible entered the house. 

" Can't you just leave us alone!"

The screaming of his mother set Sebastian off and he ran upstairs. Seeing the bedroom door opened slightly he bursted in and immediately saw his mom crouched in the corner of the room and his father standing in front of her, towering over her. Sebastian made eye contact with his mom and she tried to signal him to get out of there but he shook his head. 

He's not going anywhere. He noticed the black eye starting to form on his mom's face and was filled with so much hatred towards that asshole who did this. To think it was his father only pured the oil to the fire.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Robert turned around and saw Sebastian. His surprise quicky changed into a devilish look and a smirk. 

Sebastian was sick to his stomach. He knew what his father thought about the moment he saw that smirk appear on his face. 

"Sebby... what a pleasant surprise. Long time no see."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy anything connected to you! You ruined my childhood, my life. I was afraid of the smallest touch because of you. I hurt myself because of you I even tried to kill myself because of you!"

"It's not my fault you're so weak. I showed you what it is to be a real man."

" No you beat and raped me countless times. You're a monster not a person and I'm telling you one last time leave and don't come back."

"Or what? What are you going to do? You never once did anything against me what should be different this time?"

"This time I have a reason to fight, to live, to get up every morning and try my best. This time I'm not alone."

"And you'll never be alone again."

Kurt said as he entered the room. Words could not express how proud he was of Sebastian and how disgusted he was with his father. It was hard for him to listen to Sebastian blame his father for all of the those things especially the 'I tried to kill myself' part. 

" Oh so you found yourself a new toy huh?"

Robert laughed. 

"He's my boyfriend not a toy."

Sebastian didn't seem to realise what he said. That he labeled them as boyfriends even though they kissed once. Kurt wanted to kiss him right then and bath in the felling of happiness but that could wait. They had more important things to handle right now.

" That's new from what I heard and saw over the years you are not one to stay with someone longer than one night."

Kurt saw the surprise and terror in Sebastian's eyes and took his hand.

" Don't be surprised. Of course I keep my eye on you."

" Not for long. My dad is running for congress and with our help Sebastian and his mom will get the best lawyer and a restraining order against you."

" Wait... Hummel? You're a son of Burt Hummel? What are the odds..."

"Leave!"

Robert moved closer to Sebastian and Kurt pulled him behind him acting as a human sheild for Sebastian.

" Leave now...or help me god I will give you a black eye too so you know how it feels like."

Kurt didn't like violence but to protect Sebastian he would actually do it. Whether it was the icy tone he said it in or the dangerous look in his eyes it worked and with one final look Robert left. 

Everyone in the room took a deep breath of relief. Kurt immediately went to Sebastian's mom to check on her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'll be fine thank you... and thank you for standing up for my boy, for protecting him."

"Of course. I couldn't let anything happen to him."

"You sure you ok mom?"

"Yeah it's nothing serious."

Sebastian hugged his mom and Kurt smiled at them. He missed his mom more often than not but it was getting better.

"Why don't you boys stay for dinner?"

" I don't know if Kurt would want that mom..."

" Gladly Mrs Smythe."

"Please call me Laura."...


	12. Brief touched remains

Kurt stayed for dinner and got to know Laura quite well. He could see where Sebastian got his kindness from. She is an amazing woman. Sadly it was time to get back to Dalton, so both boys said goodbye and went outside to get in Sebastian's car and drive to school. But something seemed off to Kurt. He couldn't put his finger on it but something just didn't feel right. 

"Wait! Can we maybe stay here tonight? I have a bad feeling about this."

" What do you mean?"

"I mean your car it's just this sinking feeling that something's wrong."

" Kurt it's okay. We arrived safely here remember? It'll be alright."

Kurt thought about it and then caved in. 

"Okay you're probably right... but if we die I'm gonna kill you."

Sebastian laughed.

"Harry Potter reference really?"

" What? I like Harry Potter."

"Me too actually I bet I would be a Slitherin."

"No you're a Griffindor. You are braver than most people, braver than you yourself know."

"You really think that about me?"

"Yes I do."

Sebastian smiled and turned the car key, starting the engine. He drove them back to Dalton, not as fast as before but still fast. Something about Kurt's warning didn't sit well with him all of a sudden. 

Kurt had his mind occupied by something else though. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sebastian called him his boyfriend. Although seems like he really didn't realize it. The drive was calm and peaceful... untill it wasn't. 

Sebastian stepped on the brakes to slow down before a turn but the breaks didn't work. He tried harder and harder but still nothing. 

"Come on, come on work damn it!"

"Bas..."

"It'll be okay Kurt I promise..."

The moment Sebastian knew they will crash he reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

" Bas I.. I lo..."

"I know... I love yo..."

The next thing that could be heard was a glass shattering and a big crash. The car was stucked between a tree and a sigh with both boys unconscious and bleeding with some sevire injuries. Their hands still briefly touching...


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian heard beping as he started to come to himself again. What happened? Where is he? Why everything hurts so much? He slowly opened his eyes and saw everything white. When he could finally focus he realized he was in the hospital but why? He looked around and noticed his mom sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"Maman Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" (What happened)

Sebastian himself was surprised that he started speaking French. 

His mom who had a small smile on her face just seconds before looked down and and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she looked at Sebastian and answered his question.

" There was an accident. You... you crashed into a tree and had... still have some really severe injuries. You have many broken bones and a concussion. Doctor said you are extremely lucky to be alive. Honestly I'm surprised you woke up already."

Then her dementor changed again into even more sad then before. Sebastian tried to piece the puzzle of what happened together but something was missing, something important. Sebastian could feel the emptiness inside him and couldn't figure out why he felt that way. 

" There's something missing mom... I don't know what but there is something... and it's important..."

" Not something Seb but someone. You weren't alone in that car. Kurt was there with you."

Kurt...of course how could he forget about Kurt. Then panic hit him. Kurt, he was there too. Where is he? Did he make it?

"Mom is Kurt..."

"He's alive..."

Sebastian felt relief take over his body but it was short-lived. 

" But?"

" But his injuries were somehow worse than yours. They had to resuscitate him at least twice and he's in a coma at the moment."

Sebastian's blood ran cold. As he listened to his mom speaking about Kurt parts of the accident came back to him. How he tried so hard to brake but to no avail, how they held hands just seconds before the impact and how neither really got to say I love you to each other. But the most painful memory that came back was the one right before they even got into the car. 

'Wait can't we stay here tonight? I don't have a good feeling about this.'

Kurt knew something was going to happen and he told him so. He wanted to stay, but Sebastian didn't listen. If only he'd listened to Kurt.

" It's my fault that he's hurt. He told me not to get in. As if he knew this would happen. It's my fault."

" No Sebastian you couldn't have known for sure. You took a chance and it was wrong but it's not your fault."

" Someone must have tempered with the brakes when we were inside. They were fine when we drove to you."

Suddenly it was obvious to Sebastian who and why tempered with it.

"Robert... I'm sure it was him. He didn't get to do whatever he wanted in the house so he got revenge and tried to kill me."

" Honey... that's a bit too much even for him don't you think?"

" You are seriously standing up for him right now?! After everything he's done not only to me but to you?"

"I'm just saying that we can't know for sure. Maybe it was simply a technical issue."

" No it wasn't."

The doctor came and told Sebastian practically the same things as his mom did. He also informed him that the police will want to speak with him soon. After a few hours Niff came to see him. 

"Hey how are you? We've been in Kurt's room but he's not awake yet."

" Everything hurts, so not good. How is Kurt you know on the outside?"

"He's pretty bruised and covered in bandages a bit more than you."

Sebastian nodded but inside his head he still blamed himself for Kurt's condition. 

"We talked with Burt, Kurt's father... he's not angry at you so you shouldn't be angry at yourself."

"Easier said than done Nick."

Suddenly the door burst open and an angry looking Blaine storms in. 

" What have you done? You could have killed him!"

" Back up Anderson it's not his fault the brakes didn't work!"

" Look Hobbit I'm not in the mood for you as you can see and I would appreciate if you left me and Kurt alone."

"Oh I will leave you alone alright but if you think I won't visit Kurt to see how's he doing your wrong. He deserves better than a cheap slut like you."

" Maybe he does but you aren't better by any means."

Blaine left and Sebastian sighed. He doesn't have energy for this. 

Meanwhile Kurt was in a coma having the strangest dream. But not a bad one. He was coming home from school for the weekend and his mom greats him with a hug. They then have a family dinner and everything is perfect. Well almost...he doesn't know why but he feels this emptiness. Something is missing in this seemingly perfect world. 

" So when do we get to meet that boyfriend of yours?"

Boyfriend?

" What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you talk about him non-stop. What was his name Sam... Shawn... Simon?"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes that's it Sebastian."

Sebastian...of course that's what is missing. But where is he? Why isn't he here as well? Where is here exactly? This can't be real his mom died or did she? Yes he's sure she did. Then what is this? A dream? Why does it feel so real then? What happened? So much questions and no answer. 

All of a sudden Kurt felt sharp pain in his heart as if someone ripped it out. He didn't know what was happening but he knew it wasn't good. He also couldn't shake the feeling that whatever bad that is happening or about to happen is connected to Sebastian...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the second time be successful for however tried to kill Sebastian?

As Kurt was more or less peacefully dreaming, Blaine was sitting in the chair beside his bed watching him sleep. Creepy you say? Not to him. He hopes that because of that accident Kurt will see what trouble Sebastian really is and he will get a shot. When he gets tired he goes home and as he passes Sebastian's room he does a double take. But then continues to walk away...

It's a bit after midnight and Sebastian is sleeping as most of the patients. Tonight, after a long time he has a dream. 

He's sitting on a swing in the park slightly swinging forward and back with the help of his foot. Kurt is sitting next to him, looking ahead. 

" It's beautiful here Bas. Why did you take me here?"

" I just wanted to be with you."

" You will be...but you have to wake up and fight for it. Fight for your live."

"What do you mean?"

" You HAVE TO wake up. Right now. You don't belong to the other side yet."

"What? Neither do you. Kurt? Kurt... Kurt!"

Just as this was happening in his dream the door of his room slowly opened and a person walked in and towards Sebastian's bed with a pillow in their hands putting it over Sebastian's face and holding it there, suffocating him. 

Due to the lack of oxygen Sebastian wakes up and immediately struggles to breathe. He tries to scratch whoever is suffocating him. Just as he was losing consciousness he pushed an emergency button and heard whoever it was there with him run away. As he fell into oblivion he thought of Kurt...


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt jolted awake and was gasping for breath. It scared Burt who was sitting in his room.

" Kurt! You're awake. What's wrong?"

"Sebastian... something wrong with him."

" Sebastian? He's a couple rooms down the hall from you."

" Go check on him please..."

Burt did just that and found out that Sebastian was put to an IV and that he had a cardiac arrest for a few minutes. Sebastian woke up just as Burt was about to leave the room.

" You're Burt Hummel?"

"Yes that's me."

" Nice to meet you... how's Kurt?"

"Actually he just woke up and immediately send me to check on you."

"He's awake?!"

Sebastian tried to get up.

"Woa wait kid you just woke up and you actually died for a bit you shouldn't be moving much."

"Please I have to see him... please."

"Okay but only for a moment. My girlfriend is a nurse and she kill me for this."

Sebastian actually chuckled at this. Burt helped him into a wheelchair and rolled him into Kurt's room. 

The moment the boys saw one another they smiled and were instantly happier. 

"Kurt.."

"Bas... you're ok thank goodness."

" I'm ok not healthy yet but ok what about you?"

" I actually feel fine I'm in pain but nothing unbearable."

Kurt shifted on the bed to get more comfortable and that's when he feels it or doesn't feel to be precise. 

Sebastian noticed the distress right away.

" What's wrong?"

"Bas I... I can't feel my legs. I can't... I can't feel my legs."


	16. Third time's to charm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who is trying to kill Sebastian and by the title you can guess what happens...

Sebastian rolled himself as close to Kurt as possible and took his hand. 

"Kurt it's going to be okay. Calm down, take a breath for me. Count to ten and breathe. I promise you will be alright."

Kurt listened to Sebastian's voice and that alone calmed him down a bit. Then he did as he was told, he counted to ten in his head and was breathing in and out in between each number.

" That's it Kurt, in and out."

Burt was standing there watching the exchange with a smile on his face. Seems like that Sebastian kid really knows how to get to Kurt and help him. Seems like he actually cares and that was the most important thing for Burt.

Meanwhile Sebastian was calming Kurt down Burt called a doctor who later came and checked on Kurt. Acknowledging that Kurt wasn't able to feel his legs. He also informed both the boys that a police officer will visit them today to ask some questions about what happened. 

Even if none of the boys wanted, Sebastian had to be brought back to his room and to bed. They were separated yet again by some walls and a long corridor but at least they knew that the other was ok. Well as ok as it was possible. 

When the two police officers came to Sebastian's room he instantly felt as if he was acussed of something and they didn't even opened their mouth yet.

" Mr. Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yes"

"I'm officer Collins and she's officer Blake. Can you discribe to us what happened the night of the crash?"

" Me and Kurt were going to my house because my mom called me saying that Robert.. my father is there and she's scared. He is very violent always was. He used to beat me and rape me over and over again when I was a child. He sometimes hit my mom as well. So we arrived at the house and found Robert towering over my mom who had a black eye starting to form. He got into a verbal fight with him and finally he left. 

We stayed for dinner and then decided to go back to our boarding school Dalton academy. Right before we got into the car Kurt told me he has a bad feeling about driving back but I didn't listen and convinced him to get in. If only I could change it... anyway about halfway through there was a sharp turn and I tried to brake but it didn't work. The brakes didn't work and we crashed. I'm convinced that it was Robert who tempered with the brakes."

" Okay we will look into the state of the brakes. We you sober?"

"Of course I was. I would never intentionally put Kurt in danger."

The woman smiled. She could see that Kurt was someone special to Sebastian.

Officer Collins however wasn't impressed at all.

" Alright we'll talk to Mr Hummel and see if his version matches yours and it better match otherwise you could be accused of grevious bodily harm."

"You can't be serious. It's not my fault."

"We'll see about that."

When officer Collins left officer Blake smiled at Sebastian and reassured him.

"Don't worry Sebastian I believe you. I will really look into it."

" Someone tried to kill me yesterday... I believe it was the same person who tempered with my brakes."

" Ok thank you for telling me. I promise I will solve this. Btw I have a girlfriend myself I wouldn't her her either."

Sebastian smiled and watched her walk away. 

Kurt's questioning was way nicer because he was viewed as the victim. To officer Collins dislike Kurt said exactly the same things as Sebastian. 

"Do you want to report Mr Smythe for bodily harm?"

"No absolutely not. It wasn't his fault."

"As you wish. I hope you get better soon."

The officers left and Collins made his way straight for the elevator whereas miss Blake made her way to the security room and asked for the camera footage of last night. 

She watched all the footage from that day and nothing suspicious appeared until about one am. What she saw confused her. She read her notes and when she confirmed the aproximite time of Sebastian being suffocated and then she saw the same person running out of Sebastian's room and making sure nobody saw them leave. 

"Got you."

However when she realized who was that person her heart sank and started beating way faster. 

" You've got to be kidding me. No way..."

Just then everything seemed to be in slow motion and she ran out of the security room. Running as fast as she can back to Sebastian's room....

Meanwhile Sebastian woke up from his nap to an overwhelming pain. When he looked for what caused it he saw a syringe with some substance in it being injected into him.

"What the hell?"

He looked up and his eyes went wide.

"You? What... are you.. doing? Why?"

It was getting harder to breathe for Sebastian. 

" Third times to charm... getting Robert to mess with your brakes was a leap I should have known I won't succed. Suffocating you in your sleep almost did it if you didn't reached that alarm. This time nothing will save you."

Sebastian tried to reach the alarm again but he was too weak. Whatever was in his system was making it heard to breathe and move. Until the heart rate monitor stopped beeping and went static. 

Just then officer Blake ran in with her gun out.

" Put your hands where I can see them Laura you're under arrest!"

"You're too late." ...


	17. Chapter 17

Officer Blake quickly pulled out the cuffs and cuffed Laura and then immediately ran to Sebastian checking his pulse she did find it but it was very light. She starts to resuscitate him.

"What did you inject him with?"

No answer. She continues to preform the heart massage. 

"Come on Sebastian, don't give up. Fight come on."

By this point the doctors finally come to the room quickly taking in the scene of a cuffed mother and a police officer who's resuscitating the woman's son, before they take over. 

The security escorts Laura out to miss Blake's car and she takes her to the police station for an interogation.

Sebastian who is still in between life and death is fighting for his life the best he can mentally. 

After long,long minutes the heart rate monitor starts to beep again. According to the doctors it was a miracle but Sebastian made it. He's alive, unconscious but alive. 

At the police station Nicole Blake sat opposite from Laura Smythe who didn't say a word since they left the hospital.

" What did you inject your son with?"

Nothing.

"Why did you try to kill him in the first place?"

" Did you tempered with the brakes of his car too?"

Still silence.

"Listen I have seen footage that puts you on the crime scene in the time Sebastian was almost suffocated and I ran in on you giving him a dose of something. You're in big trouble either way."

Nicole slams her hands on the table making Laura flinch.

" What woman would want to kill their own child?! What was the motive for it? What about the beating and rape, were you on that too?"

" I always wanted a baby. But when I was finally pregnant the first time... I had a sudden abortion when I was in the fifth month. Doctor told me that I won't be able to have kids anymore... but two years later a miracle happened. I got pregnant again and Sebastian was born."

So far nothing explained Laura's motives. People would say she must be extra protective and loving towards her so wanted child given the story so far.

"Then why would you do something like this?"

" Me and Robert were very happy. But when we caught on the fact that he is gay which was about his tenth birthday, Robert did not take it well. He had the audacity to keep telling me that It's my fault Sebastian is like that. All the anger and hate and every bad emotion he was taking out on me at first.

It started verbally and then escalated to physical violence. I had enough and realized that he's taking out on the wrong person."

Nicole realized the horrible truth behind all of this.

"You sent him against Sebastian. You are the reason why all of the things happened to him. Just because you wanted him gone from you! There are other ways to do that without harming anyone!"

" Don't you get it? If Sebastian wouldn't be alive we would have a perfect life. Robert is so easily manipulatited, if only he listened to me and didn't call an ambulance the first time Sebastian tried to kill himself everything would be great."

" You knew about it and was set to let him die."

"Yes. The brakes, my idea, the suffocating my doing as well as the dose. It was never Robert to be afraid of...it was me."

Nicole felt sick listening to it and noting that Laura was behind all the bad that happened to Sebastian and didn't feel any guilt or remorse about it. Her phone rang and she answered. It was the doctor saying that Sebastian made it. She sighed in relief and ended the call.

" Not that you care but Sebastian survived. Looks like he's stronger than you thought."

"How? Why can't he just die already!"

"Laura Smythe your under arrest for multiple attempts to murder Sebastian Smythe and for incitement to murder, rape and bodily harm. You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you."

Once Laura was in a cell Nicole came back to the hospital. First she stopped by in Kurt's room and told him and his dad what happened. 

To say that it was an utter shock for both of them was an understatement. 

" Officer is it possible to take Sebastian in so he doesn't have to go to foster care?"

"Dad?"

" Kurt even if I don't know him I saw the way he acted with you and you with him. Furthermore he was through so much already."

" I'll take care of it Mr Hummel."

Nicole promised and then went to check on Sebastian who was just waking up.

"What happened? My mom she..."

" I know she won't hurt you Sebastian."

As Sebastian opened his eyes he blinked a couple times, closed them and opened them again. 

"What's wrong?"

"I... can't see. I can't see anything..."


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a couple weeks before Kurt and Sebastian could go home from the hospital. Nicole managed to get Burt at least a temporary guardian ship of Sebastian until he would be 21 years old. 

Carole, the sweetheart that she is agreed to move in with Burt and the boys along with Finn so they could help Burt to take care of Kurt and Sebastian. 

It won't be easy with Kurt in the wheelchair and Sebastian being blind. It will be challenging but they will do their best. When Burt called to Dalton asking for adding Sebastian to the scholarship he paid for Kurt he was schocked. Headmistress told him that Sebastian in fact paid his whole scholarship by himself, from his own money and at once. 

He made a mental note to ask Sebastian about it later. Now he had to get everything as comfortable for both the boys as he possibly can. 

Everyone agreed that the boys will share the room. Kurt dispite his condition still can help Sebastian in many ways. He can literally be his eyes. It is almost crazy how much and how well Kurt and Sebastian complete each other. One night after Sebastian put Kurt to bed based only on Kurt's instructions and Kurt then instructed him to get in safely, both of which required huge amount of trust on both sides, they talked.

" How are you feeling?"

" Blind..."

Sebastian chuckled but it was bitter chuckle. 

" What about you?"

" Not good... I mean I'm paralyzed and you're blind. This isn't how I expected this year to go."

"Me neither."

" I didn't even get to say before we crashed that I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian and kissed him softly. Sebastian kissed back eagerly.   
They made out for a while and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt woke up in Sebastian's arms and he decided it's his favourite place to wake up. Kurt snuggled closer to Sebastian and felt him wrap his arms around Kurt tighter. He smiled.

" Good morning."

"Morning Kurt."

" How long are you awake?"

" Couple minutes."

" I don't wanna get up."

"We don't have to...we can spend all day in bed if we want."

" That sounds just about perfect."

However they knew they have to function in some way so they spent only two more hours in bed before Kurt yet again navigating Sebastian to help him get in his wheelchair and than taking care of Sebastian. 

After both of them did their hygiene and stuff Carole came to help them to get upstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. During the day Sebastian was getting sick of being dependened on everyone else. He was beyond grateful for everything, of course he was. He just missed the freedom and the awareness and just the sight alone. 

" Sebastian I meant to ask you. You paid for whole studies at Dalton yourself. Why?"

" Because my father obviously didn't give anything to me and as my mother didn't have much interest in it either which now makes way more sense."

" I'm sorry for what happened Sebastian. I know for a couple days but I see the way you act around people and especially around Kurt and how behaves around you. I didn't see him so happy ever."

" I love your son Burt. I truly love him and I'm so sorry that he's like this. It's my fault I should have listened to him and..."

"Stop blaming yourself Sebastian it wasn't your fault at all."

"He's right."

Kurt rolled into the living room and stopped by the sofa and took Sebastian's hand. Sebastian squeezed it, he didn't even flinched when Kurt touched him. He could somehow sense his presence without seeing him. 

There was a loud knock on the door, Burt went to answer it.

" Yes?"

" I want to speak with my son."...


	20. Chapter 20

" You should go to the police and turn yourself in. I'm not letting you into my house."

" Please I just want to talk to him."

" I'm telling you go away or I'll call the police myself."

" I'll find a way how to contact him."

He left but Burt had a feeling this wasn't the last they've seen or heard of him and tommorow that feeling will come true.

The next day Burt had to stop by at the shop so Kurt and Sebastian were alone. They were in the living room together and holding hands, Kurt watching TV and Bas listening to it. Suddenly there was glass shuttering and through the kitchen window came a rock and not only that. Robert climbed in through the window. 

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

Sebastian got up to stand in front of Kurt.

"Bas you're blind you won't be able to do much anyway."

" Sorry about that broken window I just want to speak with Sebastian."

"Robert? No way in hell you will come close to him or me."

"What are you going to do? You are paralyzed as I can see."

" Sebastian... up, three to the left and two to the right then straight."

Kurt instructed Sebastian to get to the front door in the best encrypted way possible. 

" Not a chance I'm not leaving you alone with him."

" Oh how generous of you Sebastian... when did you get so soft? What happened to the mean, snappy whore that you once were?"

"Shut up!"

"Or what again what are you gonna do? I tell you what I will do or I can show you.. one of you at least."

Just as he said that he pulled out a gun from his jacket., Pointing it on the boys. 

Dispite being blind Sebastian heard the sound of a gun and his heart started beating rapidly. What was surprising to him was that he was the most scared for Kurt and not for himself.

"You have ruined our lives Sebastian...you were the biggest mistake that we ever made and you just don't want to die for some reason. Hopefully this time you will stay dead."

Everything was in slow motion for Kurt. He listened to Robert talking and knew what was coming before it did. However he wasn't going to let it happen without a fight. It was like some invisible force was pulling him out of his wheelchair and towards Sebastian. He launched himself forward knocking Sebastian over to the ground just in time for them to dodge the bullet. 

" Run Sebastian run."

"No not without you!"

"How romantic...you get to die together."

" I love you Bas."

Kurt kissed him passionately as if for the last time. In his mind it was the last time. 

" Kurt I... I see you.." 

Sebastian laughed and so did Kurt.

"Great... now run the hell away. Run!"

Sebastian stayed put and sheltered Kurt in his arms protectively. Then all of a sudden they heard loud bang....


	21. Chapter 21

That loud bang echoed through the whole house. Sebastian dared to look up, only to realize that Finn was fighting Robert and managed to disarm him. The bullet shot ended up hitting the chandelier and bouncing off on the couch. Sebastian even though his vision was still a bit foggy went to help Finn hold his father down. 

"Thanks I got him call the police."

Finn did exactly that and then went to help Kurt back on the wheelchair and check if he was ok. Once he didn't find any injuries he helped Sebastian holding Robert down until the police arrived.

As Nicole Blake was escorting Robert to the car in handcuffs he screamed at the to of his lungs.

" It's not over! I'll get out and kill you Sebastian you aren't safe!"

They Kurt listened to this and wondered what the hell was wrong with Sebastian's parents. Where it all went wrong and why? They were both so hell bent on killing their own son.

To Sebastian all the words were running through his mind like an echo. Isn't there something to it? Maybe he really is a mistake who won't accomplish anything. What did he do right in his life so far? Nothing appetently and even though the racional side of him told him both his parents are just sick people, the other told him that they are right. That he's a failure in so many ways. 

The squeeze of his hand brought him back to reality and out of the dark corner of his mind. He looked beside him and saw Kurt giving him a worried look and reassuring smile on his face. In that moment Sebastian realized how lucky he is that he is alive and has Kurt by his side. 

As if something had broken in him and he started crying, huging Kurt tightly. Kurt held him and rubbed his back soothingly. It was just a matter of time before Sebastian let all his emotions out so he wasn't surprised by this sudden water floods coming out of Sebastian's eyes.

" It's going to ok Bas. I'm here let it out. I'm not going anywhere unless you'll want me to."

Sebastian burried himself deeper into Kurt's embrace. He didn't want to let go. He never wants to let go of Kurt and that fact is scaring the shit out of him. He slowly got up when his knees started to hurt from kneeling on the ground. But not before kissing Kurt like he was oxygen and Sebastian's life depended on this kiss.

Then another thought hit Sebastian.

"You literally launched yourself in front of me to protect me. You can't do that, you can't put yourself in danger because of me. You could have hurt yourself."

" I will do everything even the impossible to protect you. I love you too much to lose you."

" We should have a real date soon. I'll cook you some French specials."

"I'm looking forward to it."

When Burt came home he was furious once the boys told him what had happened. But he was beyond happy to hear that Sebastian's eyesight returned. Now if only Kurt could walk again it would be perfect...


	22. Surprise date

Sebastian came back to school a week after however, Kurt didn't so they were separated and Sebastian wasn't happy about it. He was grumpy all the time and not even Warblers practice made him feel better. He also misstep a lot and the group noticed but were casual about it knowing what had happened. Blaine was keeping it quiet but only because he saw an opportunity to slowly replace Sebastian as a leader.

Meanwhile Kurt was frequently going to rehabilitation and was slowly making progress. He knew he'll walk again he had no doubt about it. He was also looking forward to the dinner date with Sebastian. But considering he is going to school everyday Kurt decided that he should be the one to cook for Sebastian. 

Sebastian was in his room at Dalton...alone. he missed Kurt like crazy. Fortunately Nick and Jeff were making him company most of the time. They were truly helpful and they took his mind of off the bad things. 

To say Sebastian was relieved when it was finally Friday was an understatement. He was looking forward to going back to Kurt's house. It will take some time for him to call it home. Finn offered to take him earlier and Sebastian agreed, his car was still being repaired and he had a bad feeling about driving and the eyesight healing on top of that.

They arrived safely and got to know each other a little bit better. Sebastian was about to get out of the car when Finn stopped him.

" Have fun dude."

"What? You aren't coming?"

"No I'm staying at Rachael's tonight. It's you and Kurt alone in the house."

Sebastian got up to the house and rang the bell. It didn't take long for Kurt to let him in and Sebastian noticed that he was dressed quite formal. He bent down to give Kurt a kiss which lasted around a minute. It was evident that they missed each other.

"I cooked us dinner and we have a special French dessert."

"Please say it's créme brûlée."

"Yes it is."

"Yes!"

Sebastian was like a child who just got his favourite candy. It was adorable in Kurt's book.

They had dinner and were talking and joking around. Just had a great time. However Sebastian noticed Kurt was glowing more than usual and decided to ask.

" So I noticed you are extremely happy tonight what brought it on?"

"Nothing special I'm just glad to finally be with you."

There was more to it Sebastian was sure but didn't want to pray.

They cleaned up and it was time for bed. Once in the bedroom Sebastian took off his clothes leaving only his boxer briefs on and went to help Kurt but Kurt stopped him.

"Wait I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes please."

Sebastian didn't quite understand but did as Kurt asked. He heard rustling and assumed Kurt moved in the wheelchair somewhere. But that wasn't the case. All of the sudden he felt someone's close proximity to him. He panicked a little.

"It's ok Bas, open your eyes."

Sebastian did and his jaw dropped. Kurt was inches from him... standing.

"You... you can..."

"Yeah it's not a houndred percent yet but..."

Kurt didn't get to finish the sentence because Sebastian crashed his lips to Kurt's in a very passionate kiss...


	23. Hold me

Kurt's hands flew up to Sebastian's hair and he ran his fingers through it. Sebastian's body was radiating heat and Kurt suddenly felt too hot. He took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground. Not caring about the condition of his clothes for once. Sebastian let his hands roam over Kurt's bare flesh. He had such a soft skin it was almost impossible. 

Sebastian decided to test the waters and with one hand squeezed Kurt's nipple while palming Kurt's crotch through his pants with the other. 

Kurt moaned into the kiss and pulled away looking deep into Sebastian's eyes. So deep he could see his soul. 

" We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can just go lay down and sleep."

" Sleep is not what I'm currently craving."

"What is?"

"You."

Kurt kissed him again and slowly led him to bed as he fell onto the bed and Sebastian crawling on top of him. He was leaving kisses on Kurt's neck and chest while unziping his pants and taking them off with his briefs. He took Kurt's cock in his and and started slowly stroking him. 

"We can still stop if you want..."

" Don't you dare..."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Kurt. They made out and Sebastian continued to pleasure Kurt. 

Everything seemed to be perfect until it wasn't. Sebastian backed up from Kurt and sat on the ground huging his knees and trying to stop the shivering. 

"What's wrong Bas?"

"I... I can't.. I'm s.. sorry. I...can't ...stop...it."

Tear's slowly rolled out of Sebastian's eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Kurt carefully got up from the bed and sat down next to Sebastian.

" It's okay Bas just breathe in and out. You're safe. I'm here... it's Kurt I'm right here."

Sebastian looked at Kurt. He was staring into his blue eyes and he felt a wave of calm and love. 

" Help me please..."

It sounded so desperate and lost that it broke Kurt's heart. 

" What do you want me to do?"

" Just hold me... hold me and don't let go. Never let go..."

Kurt put his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tightly. Slowly stroking Sebastian's hair.

" I won't I promise. I'll hold you forever if you want me to. I love you Sebastian, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt so much... you keep my demons at bay and buried deep down."

" You do the same for me."


	24. Chapter 24

After a few minutes on the ground Sebastian calmed down and they went to bed. They slid under the covers and Kurt snuggled to Sebastian being the big spoon. Sebastian smiled as he closed his eyes, content with where and with who he was. 

"Thank you."

He murmured as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Sebastian was walking through the halls of his old house. Why? He hadn't been here for so long. All his bad memories are here. He knows something is wrong. He shouldn't be here but he can't figure out why. 

Also he feels as if he's searching for something or someone. Something is missing here and he has to find it before he leaves this place. He ran to his old bedroom. He didn't know why but something was pulling him there.

He opened the door and saw his father standing there with a bloody knife in his hand. 

"I told you you aren't safe... neither was he."

Robert stepped aside and revealed Kurt's dead body, covered in blood. 

"Nooo! Kurt!"

Sebastian fell to his knees next to Kurt's body. The pain he felt right now was too much, too strong, too overwhelming. All he wished now was to be dead too. 

Suddenly Sebastian felt warn embrace but didn't se anyone. He felt calm and closed his eyes. 

" Bas wake up... it's just a bad dream. Wake up come back to me..."

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around. Kurt was holding him close stroking his hair. Sebastian was never happier to see those ocean blue eyes.

"Kurt... you're ok..."

"Yes it was just a nightmare nothing more."

" You're alive I... I thought I lost you."

Sebastian snuggled even closer to Kurt if it was possible.

" Never love."


	25. Chapter 25

Sebastian woke up to the smell of waffles and coffee the next morning. He turned to the other side and there was a plate with breakfast. He heard the shower running so Kurt must be in the bathroom. That nightmare has really shaken him up. If only it wasn't so vivid. He stared blankly into space until Kurt came out of the bathroom. 

" Good morning love, are you feeling better?"

"What? Y... yeah I do. It was just a bad dream."

Kurt noticed Sebastian's hasitation but didn't call him out on it. 

"I was thinking... what If we went to Dalton today? I know it's Saturday but I really miss Nick and Jeff and the rest of the Warblers except for Blaine."

" Sure we can I don't mind. I know you miss them. We can do something together as a group."

"Thank you you're the best."

"You're welcome baby."

After lunch they went to Dalton and straight to practice room. Everyone from the Warblers was there and there was a collective gasp and cheers when they saw Kurt walking.

Nick and Jeff embraced him in a bone crushing hug and he hugged them right back.

"We missed you Kurtsie."

"I missed you too guys."

" I guess our number will be kind of a waste."

"What number?"

"Ehm... I may have prepared something with the Warblers to show you and to give more strength. So if you'd just sit down and listen."

Kurt was staring at Sebastian but did sit down and as the harmony started he instantly recognized the song. The meaning behind it had him tear up.

Sebastian:

Come on, stand, up again  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Don't give up,  
You're gonna see tomorrow  
That you'll be on your feet again  
Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over  
But you will see who are your friends

The Warblers:  
Ooooo

Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you're gonna run again

Sebastian:

Your faith and patience will be your soldiers  
To guide you through your troubled times  
Just put one foot in front of the other  
The battles are inside your mind  
You have the power to face your demons  
No matter how they go at times  
And rid yourself of your fear and weakness  
So you can start to live your life

The Warblers  
Ooooo

Come on, stand, up again  
Come on, stand,  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Come on!  
Come on, stand,

Sebastian:

Come on baby 

Warblers

up again

Sebastian:

Stand yeah

Come on, stand,

Sebastian:

You can baby

Stand, you're gonna run again  
Pick up your will  
And put on your face  
If you need to, just take my hand 

The Warblers:

Take my hand

Sebastian:

It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate   
Just get up and say "Yes, I can"

The Warblers:

Yes, I can  
Come on, stand, Come on baby up again Stand yeah

Sebastian:

Come on, stand, 

The Warblers:

Come on you can baby

Sebastian:

Stand, you're gonna run again  
Stand, you're gonna run again  
Come on, stand, 

The Warblers:

Ohhhh stand yeah

Sebastian:

up again

The Warblers:

Stand up again

Sebastian:

Come on, stand, 

The Warblers:

Ohhhh come on baby

Sebastian:

Stand, you're gonna run again

The Warblers:

Stand stand

Sebastian:

Stand, you're gonna run again

The Warblers:

Come on

Sebastian:

Stand, you're gonna run again 

The Warblers:

Gonna run again

Kurt was fully crying at this point and after the song finished he got up and made a beeline to Sebastian. Pulling him in for a loving yet intense kiss.

Nick and Jeff shared a heart eyes look whereas Blaine was boiling inside. How come Sebastian was still getting everything handed to him? He shouldn't even be alive anymore. He will surely leave Kurt once he sleeps with him. What he didn't know was that it almost happened and it was Sebastian who stopped it. Another thing he didn't know was what he will cause by going through with his plan...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine pushed things too far and it has negative consequences. Be warn the chapter night be triggering for some of you so don't read if you don't want to

Kurt and Sebastian along with Nick and Jeff went to walk through the city catching up. The four of them really clicked and became good friends right off the bat. Once they came back to Dalton they heard yelling from the practice room. They entered unnoticed just in time to hear Blaine's angry fuss. 

" Guys come on. Sebastian isn't suit for being a captain. You saw it these past days for yourself. He wasn't focusing and giving it hundred percent. How are we supposed to win without a reliable leader."

"We won sectionals thanks to him and Kurt."

Nick said bringing the attention to the two couples. 

" I know you're set to destroy me for some reason but let me tell you something... I'm not going down that easily."

Sebastian smirked dispite his true feelings. He had to be the confident kinda jerk French boy persona right now. Even though he didn't like to be like this.

" You're such a jerk Sebastian how can Kurt like you? You're just a disposable piece of garbage that fucks everything that moves. I bet even that thing with your father was wanted, I bet you begg him for it."

"Shut the fuck up! That's enough!"

Everyone turned to Kurt with wide eyes. They never heard him scream with such anger in his voice until now.

" You have no idea what you're talking about and how living through something like Sebastian did even feels. Not in the slightest. So keep that big stupid mouth shut or help me God I will hurt you."

" You're not a violent person Kurt..."

"Yeah? You think you know me? Try me...you don't know shit about me or what I'm capable of...so back. The. Fuck. Off!"

With every word Kurt came more and more ito Blaine's face. Cold blue eyes fixed on him.

Blaine just smirked and before Kurt realised what was happening Blaine kissed him in front of everyone.

Kurt quickly regained control of the situation and pushed Blaine off of him and punched him so hard you could hear a crack of his nose.

"Don't ever touch me again..."

Kurt turned around and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. He immediately ran out of the room to look for him. He went back to their room.

"Bas are you here?"

Kurt tried the bathroom door and it was locked.

"Sebastian?"

Suddenly a wave of panic went through Kurt and he was scared that Sebastian might have hurt himself.

"Bas are you there? Are you ok? Sebastian?"

The door pushed open revealing Sebastian with tear's streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Kurt I'm sorry I... didn't want to... I..."

Kurt looked down at Sebastian's hand and saw the fresh cut bleeding and the razor in his hand.

Sebastian dropped it to the floor and hugged Kurt the tightest he could. Crying into his shoulder.

Kurt hugged him right back and then sat him on the bed while taking the first aid kit and taking care of that cut. Luckily it wasn't deep. Seems like Sebastian gained control over himself quickly. Before he could do more damage.

" Please forgive me Kurt... I'm weak...all those things he said really got to me and when he kissed you...it was the last straw... I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's ok but promise me that you won't do it again I don't want to lose you and I also don't want you to fall back into it."

"I'll try I promise."

It's going to be difficult they both knew that much. When a pandora box is opened it's not so easy to close it let alone keep it closed...


	27. Chapter 27

Week went by in a blur with nothing special happening. But Kurt noticed that Sebastian became more and more distant as the week went on. He didn't know why but it unnerved him. 

It wasn't a big deal until on Saturday when they were back home he spent almost all day with Finn rather than Kurt and on top of that he barely even kissed him anymore. Something was wrong and Kurt had to find out what before he gets mad. 

When it was time to go to bed Sebastian went to bathroom to change leaving Kurt even more confused and sad. What is wrong?

After he walked out of the bathroom in full pyjamas and Sebastian almost never sleeps fully clothed Kurt lost it.

" Sebastian what the hell is wrong? You've been avoiding me whole week. You barely kiss me or touch me and now you can't even change in front of me and can't be half naked? Am I... am I not attractive to you anymore? Is that what this is?"

Sebastian was taken aback by Kurt's sudden outburst. He knew it was coming and he realized what he was doing this past week was sketchy and unfair but he wasn't expecting Kurt to blow in this particular moment.

" Kurt no it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

Sebastian's heart broke at Kurt's sad expression and tear filled eyes. 

"I... I broke my promise..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!"

Sebastian yelled and took off his t-shirt. Kurt's eyes went wide. Many and many fresh scar's from cuts. This is what it was about... Sebastian was hurting himself the whole time and didn't want Kurt to find out. 

"Sebastian..."

"Don't say anything... just go ahead. Leave me and find someone who isn't broken and who deserves you."

" I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying by your side just as I promised because you aren't broken and you do deserve me and because I love you. I love you Sebastian don't ever forget that and don't ever tell me what to do. You'll get through this... we'll get through this. Together one step at a time."

"You're impossible..."

" Get use to it because you're stuck with me forever."

" That I can get use to."

Kurt kissed Sebastian so lovingly that Sebastian thought he might actually melt. He still couldn't believe that he was this lucky. This must be a dream. Dream from which he never wants to wake up...


	28. Chapter 28

Sebastian felt like a new person after the weekend spent with Kurt and his family. When they walked to practice room with Kurt all of the Warblers turned to face them.

" Sebastian, Kurt we had a conversation this morning and we made a decision."

" What decision?"

Sebastian was half afraid that Blaine managed to convince them to take him down from the lead position. Not so much because of the position itself but because that would mean Blaine could easily control them. 

" We want to vote to kick Blaine out of the Warblers after what he said and done."

" What I don't know anything about this!"

Blaine yelled.

Sebastian just smiled and asked.

"All in favour of banishing Blaine from the Warblers?"

Sebastian raised his hand, followed by Kurt, Nick, Jeff and the rest of the group except Blaine of course.

Sebastian smirked and winked at Blaine who was turning red from anger. 

"You're gonna regret this Sebastian I promise you that."

As Blaine stormed off out of the room everyone cheered. 

"Finally there is no self-centered dick."

Everyone chuckled at Nick's statement.

"Well but we are one man down."

"I guess I came at the right time then."

They all turned to that voice that was really familiar. As they saw the person standing at the door their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Who? How?"

This wasn't possible...at least it shouldn't be...

Meanwhile Blaine was in his room plotting revenge and he knew exactly where to hit to hurt Sebastian the most. He has to learn not to play with fire. Now he's going get burn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mysterious person? What is Blaine up to?


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone was staring at the exact copy of Sebastian. Kurt couldn't help but to check him out and it didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian or the look alike. 

" Hi my name's Barry Allen Smythe."

Now all eyes were on Sebastian. 

"What are you doing here cousin?"

"Cousin? You didn't tell me you have an identical cousin."

" You didn't need to know. He is kind of different."

"You still don't believe me about how my mother died."

"Of course I don't."

Kurt sensed the tension between the two of them and decided to change the topic. 

"Well nice to meet you Barry. You sing as well?"

"Kind of...yes."

" Show us something."

"Okay."

Barry:

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now

My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now

My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

"Nothing special..."

"Bas you do realize that you're basically saying that about yourself and your voice since it's the same as Barry's"

Barry snorted and tried to mask it as a cought. Sebastian just straight up glared daggers at him. Despite them being related they never get on with each other well. More specifically Sebastian didn't get on with Barry in fact he barely even tried to. Barry would welcome a close family member after what happened to his parents. 

Of course Barry was welcomed to join the Warblers. Even if Sebastian didn't like him much he had to admit he was a good singer.

Sebastian had classes with Kurt and Barry all day except the last two lessons. When it was over he expected to meet up with them in the practice room. He waited for a few minutes, an hour, hour and a half, but they never showed up...


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt woke up confused. The last thing he remembered is that he was walking with Barry towards the practice room. Now he was tied up to a chair in some unknown room. 

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Don't call me that Blaine! I'm not your anything!"

"Yet...see I've had it against Sebastian for a long time but when he kicked me out of the Warblers it was the last straw. I thought to myself...he has to pay. Then it hit me how better get to him than through the one person he "cares" about the most?"

"He does care...he loves me."

"Don't be naive Kurt. I know Sebastian longer than you do. He has never been interested in more than a fuck toy."

" Even if that was true that is the past he's different now. You don't even know how much."

Kurt said remembering that one and only time so far that instead of "just fuck" Sebastian didn't go through with it because he wasn't ready. That was saying a lot about him maybe more than he realized.

" Oh come on! He's just a weak baby. I can show you."

He went and turned on the lights. Only then Kurt saw Sebastian...no it was Barry. He was tied up as well only he had some bruises already and he was unconscious.

"You're a violent asshole nothing more."

Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt and was about to caress his cheek.

"Don't touch him!"

Barry yelled. He had a plan in his head and he needed Blaine to be focused on him and most importantly still think he's Sebastian.

Blaine turned around and smirked. He went towards "Sebastian". 

"Finally you're awake. The fun may begin."

Blaine punched him twice in a row. The punches were so hard that they drew blood and broke Barry's nose.

"Is that all you got?"

Blaine started to get angry.

" I didn't even begin Sebastian..."

He kicked him to his stomach so the chair he was tied to fell over. Blaine pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Blaine stop!"

Kurt screamed at him.

"No Kurt he gets what he deserves."

Barry chuckled weakly.

"So will you.."

"Yeah and what are you going to do to me? You're tied up you can't do anything."

"Yes I can."

Barry phased out his cuffs and ran on Blaine. He got in a few speed punches and now Blaine was the one on the ground. He was looking wide eyed at Barry. 

"The fuck?!"

"I'm not Sebastian I'm Barry and I'm the fastest man alive."

"Fastest huh? Are you fast enough to save him?"

As Blaine said this he threw the knife at Kurt and another one right after. Barry managed to catch the first one but the second one got him since he didn't know about it.

He fell to the ground in pain.

"Barry!"

"Not so fast after all."

Blaine got up and moved towards them. Barry waited for the moment he would be close enough and when it came he speed kicked his legs so he fell. The next moment Barry was on top of him holding him down. His hand vibrating.

"You're gonna die right here right now."

"No please.."

"That's for hurting my family.."

"Barry wait! You don't have to become a murder. Let's get him to police you don't have to kill him."

Kurt tried to reason with Barry not for Blaine's sake but for Barry's.

Barry looked at him and he couldn't resit those magnificent eyes.

"Alright."

He only slightly let go of Blaine but it was enough for him to get the upper hand and roll them over. He grabbed the knife again and almost stabbed Barry. Luckily Barry has super speed and just as the knife was about to connect with his chest he vibrated his hand and phased it through Blaine's chest.

Then there was a split second of panic in him that was pushed away when he realized that what he had done was self-defense. He got up and untied Kurt who was still shaken up and schocked about what happened.

"Let's get you home."

Barry picked Kurt up and ran him to Dalton since he did know where Kurt lived. 

In the practice room there was tension. Everyone was trying to find Kurt and Barry but they failed and now they were sitting there silent. Thinking of so many possibilities for what could have happened.

Suddenly the door opened and said boys entered. Barry had an arm around Kurt for comfort and Kurt was visibility shaking. 

Kurt looked up to everyone staring at them. But the only eyes he could focus on were those green ones. He left Barry's embrace and made a quick movement into Sebastian's arms. 

Sebastian hugged him for dear life. He could feel Kurt's shaking and tried to calm him down. He glanced at Barry who was troubled as well. He didn't know what happened but it certainly wasn't pretty.

"What happened?"

"Blaine.. he tried to kill Barry because he thought it was you."

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."

"I already did. In self-defense."

Now everyone was staring at Barry with mouths agape. Sebastian let go of Kurt for a moment and pulled Barry into a bone crashing hug much to Barry's surprise.

"I'm glad you are both ok. And I'm glad you saved each other."

Barry shared a look with Kurt and Kurt nodded in understanding Barry's silent request. The fact that he has powers will stay between them, for now at least...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but we are almost at the end of this story. But don't worry me and @Being_alive are working on a collab fic and it's going to be amazing so you have something to look forward to.

Life went on and surprisingly without too much drama. Of course that there was chaos at first about Blaine's disaperece, they never found his body Barry made sure of that. 

Now everything calmed down and people could live their lives. Kurt was happy, he didn't have to look over his shoulder every five minutes and things with Sebastian were great. They were laying in bed cuddling. 

" I'm glad you made up with Barry. He's your family and he's kind and caring and he saved me and got us rid of Blaine."

"Should I be jalous?"

Sebastian asked teasingly.

" No of course not. I love you and only you."

Kurt lifts his head from Sebastian's chest and kisses him. Sebastian deepens it and they have a few minutes long make out session.

" That's good and I'm glad I made up with him as well. He's the only family I have left and the only one that cares about me."

" That's not true I'm your family now too and I love you. I'll always be here."

" I love you so much. I'll always be here for you too."

Sebastian goes quiet for a while as he thinks about something and then asks.

"Hey would you want to.... maybe move in with me after graduation?"

Kurt looks at him surprised.

" For real?"

"Yes would like that?"

" Yes I would."

Sebastian smiles relieved and kisses Kurt softly. Then holds him close. How was he so lucky to find someone like Kurt? How Kurt could love him so deeply and unconditionally? That's when a once unthinkable thought poped up in Sebastian's head. I'm going to marry him one day...


	32. Chapter 32

Time flew by and both boys graduated, both accepted in their chosen school. Sebastian got into NYAU and Kurt got in both Nyada and Parsons but in the end chose Parsons. Fashion was more to him than singing and performing. They found a decent apartment to move in to even though Sebastian insisted on taking advantage of the money he had and choosing some luxury apartment at first. But Kurt didn't want that, he was so humble. 

The day they officially moved in they had fun with moving the furniture and designing the place Barry was helping them with it.

"You know I could have done it in seconds right?"

" I know but it wouldn't be fun if you did."

Sebastian smiled.

" I have something else in mind when you say fun babe"

Barry blushed and scratched his neck awkwardly. 

"Should I... leave you alone?"

"In case you don't want to join us…"

"Hah no thank you... my boyfriend would kill me... literally."

Barry said goodbye to the pair and left. Sebastian sunk into the couch and signed happily. 

"Come here babe."

Kurt gladly did so and sat down next to Sebastian, getting a kiss from him. 

" We are living together for now on."

"Yes we are"

" What do you say we celebrate?"

" That's a good idea"

Kurt pulled Sebastian into a passionate kiss running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. 

Sebastian moaned and slid his hands under Kurt's shirt taking it off. Kurt doing the same, attacking Sebastian's neck with his lips. 

Sebastian picked Kurt up and takes him to the bedroom. Putting him on the bed straddling him and kissing him. Kurt rubs against Sebastian.

"God baby…I want you."

" Take me then"

That's exactly what Sebastian did and they spent good three hours of celebrating them being roommates. 

This was the start of a new chapter in their lives. Their lives together and both hoped that this was just the beginning.

Barry ran home and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Hi... how's Sebastian and Kurt?"

" Great they kinda threw me out to have sex."

"What about you and I fallow their example hmm? What do you think Scarlet?"

"Will you ever stop calling me that Leo?"

"No and I'm never getting rid of my cold gun either"

Barry shook his head and kissed his boyfriend...


	33. Chapter 33

It has been a year since Kurt and Sebastian moved to New York and their relationship was blooming... well it did up until about two weeks ago. At first it was nothing to worry about, just Sebastian being a bit more closed off. But Kurt figured it was because the stress and did everything he could to make Sebastian feel better. 

But lately Sebastian has become more secretive and jumpy, in his head a lot and it bothered Kurt. He tried to not think too much of it. Tried to keep his worse theories about the cause of Sebastians behavior at bay. But when he began to hide his texting from Kurt or getting up early in the morning going out and coming back in the evening Kurt couldn't help but think it was true…

Kurt even invited Barry to tell him about this. 

"Cheating? You think Sebastian is cheating on you?"

" He's been way too secretive and jumpy around me. Everything points to that even if I refuse to believe it."

" Kurt I'm sure it has an explanation. I don't think Sebastian would ever cheat on you. I think you have nothing to worry about in that sense."

"Then what does that mean?"

"Did you talk to him about it?"

" No not yet…"

" Then do it and see what he says."

" I just... I don't want to lose him."

" You won't."

Just minutes after Barry left Sebastian came back home. He looked at Kurt and knew something was wrong. 

" Kurt what is wrong?"

"You tell me... you've been distant and nervous these past days. Is there a problem? Are you happy with me? Are you... seeing someone?"

"What? Kurt no! God no, I'm not cheating on you I swear."

"Then what is this about?"

" I... I can't tell you because it's a surprise okay? Just trust me."

Sebastian could see the doubt in Kurt's eyes and hated it.

"You know what fuck the big surprise."

He went to Kurt who was sitting on the couch and kneeled down before him. 

" Kurt I love you. I never thought I would ever love someone and definitely not that much. Kurt I want to spend the rest of my life with you. For better or worse. That's why I want to ask you…"

He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Opening it and reveling a beautiful ring. 

" Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes... yes I will."

Sebastian slid the ring on Kurts finger picking him up in a hug and kissing him deeply. In that moment everything was perfect. Or at least it seemed like it, but one of them had a secret... secret that had the potencial to ruin everything….


	34. The secret is out

The wedding preparations were in full speed and before the boys could even blink their bachelor party was here. All their friends were there. Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Leo, Santata with her girlfriend Dani, even Sam and Elliot. There was music, alcohol and loud conversations. Everything was perfect and it would have stayed that way if only Barry didn't drink a bit too much of the special liquid from Caitlin to actually make him feel the effects of alcohol. 

By now Barry was pretty drunk and didn't watch out for what he was saying. That was the reason why he let the one thing that no one was supposed to know slip out. 

It happened during a time when the group was telling each other some life stories. 

" I did something selfish that one time when Kurt thought I was Sebastian and we slept together."

Everyone felt silent at that, looking back and forth between Barry and Kurt. Kurt however looked at Sebastian only to find his fiancè gone. 

Sebastian needed some air to think straight. He went up to their balcony leaning on the railing, looking over the nightly New York.

Kurt picked up the courage and went to Sebastian, silently standing next to him just studying his face. He saw an unreadable poker face. 

"Bas I…"

"When? When did it happen?"

" About a week before you proposed"

Flashback

Kurt was at home drawing, Sebastian was back in ohio for something and Kurt was getting lonely. That's when the front door opened and in went who Kurt thought was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be back in a couple of days!"

Kurt was so happy and he immediately kissed him. Sebastian was stunned at first but kissed back after a few seconds. 

" I... I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you succeeded now let me surprise you."

And just like that they were kissing again and Kurt did felt a difference, he did but didn't pay attention to it. 

It was when they were fully at it and Barry couldn't keep himself from vibrating from the excitement that Kurt fully realized that it was Barry all along. It was too late to stop now and frankly neither of them really wanted to. 

As they were laying in bed staring at the ceiling Kurt spoke.

" This never happened okay?"

"Yeah okay…we'll keep it as our secret."

"Agreed"

End of flashback

Well that didn't work out how they wanted to. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Why not be honest with me? I would take it better than this.."

"I'm sorry I was just so afraid that I'll ruin everything and...did I? Is the wedding still happening?"

Kurt truly feared the answer but he had to know where they stand.

" Honestly... I don't know. I... I need to process it and decide how to continue from here."


End file.
